Conventionally, as a method (hereinafter, referred to as “sealing method”) for sealing members in an electronic component or the like or as a method (hereinafter, referred to as “bonding method”) for bonding members together in an electronic component or the like, the following methods and the like are known: that is, (1) a method in which a one-part epoxy resin adhesive agent is applied to a member and the adhesive agent is cured by heating; (2) a method in which a two-part epoxy resin adhesive agent is mixed and applied to a member, and is then cured by being left to stand; (3) a method in which a UV-curable adhesive agent is used; and (4) a method in which an instant adhesive agent is used.
Moreover, various techniques have been developed for dealing with different problems caused in a conventionally known sealing method or bonding method or in a conventionally known case where a sealing agent or adhesive agent is used.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which, in order to prevent diffusion of heat energy generated by a curing reaction inside a curable resin composition in a complex in which the curable resin composition is attached onto metal or the like, a surface of a highly heat conductive member such as metal is coated with a material having low heat conductivity, a curable resin composition layer is formed thereon and is irradiated with energy, and thus continuous curing with the heat energy can be carried out. It is also disclosed in Patent Literature 1 that, in that case, an energy beam such as an ultraviolet ray (UV), an electron beam (EB), or a laser or heat energy or the like by conduction can be used.
Moreover, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses an adhesive agent composition which contains a powder component such as a filler and can be stably applied without containing gas bubbles even in a case where an amount of the adhesive agent composition to be applied is small. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses that the composition is cured by heat, and a microencapsulated cure-accelerating agent can be used as a component of the composition.